staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 grudnia 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień - mag rolniczych aktualności z udziałem telefonicznym telewidzów (26-42-17) 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.00 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.05 Spit Me Phee - serial austral. 10.30 "Gaudi z Kapadocji" - odc. 12 (ostatni) filmu hiszpańskiego z serii "Al Kibla, kierunek na Mekkę" 11.00 Notowania: ceny skupu, ceny środków produkcji 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.55 Ściśle jawne - program wojskowy 12.20 Teatr dla dzieci - Elżbieta Bussold: "Największy krasnal świata" 13.15 W Patagoii i Ziemi Ognistej - Zapomniane lądy - film dok. 13.45 Alfabet komediantów: Magdalena Zawadzka 14.35 Telewizjer 14.45 W starym kinie: "Cena strachu" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. francusko-włoskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Dziennikarze ujawniają 18.10 "Synowie i córki" - odc. 10 serialu obyczajowego prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ryzykant" -odc. 7 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielskiej 21.00 Sportowa niedziela 21.20 7 dni - świat 21.50 Republika: I obywatel GC (1) koncert z Sali Operetki warszawskiej 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Ja, Kantor, Ja artysta, Ja mistrz, Ja krakowianin - trzyczęściowy program wspomnieniowy w rocznicę śmierci artysty, zmarłego w grudniu 1990 roku 24.00 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Ryzykant" odc. 7 serialu angielskiego 9.50 Powitanie 10.00 CNN 10.10 Magazyn przechodnia 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Wspólnota w kulturze 11.20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Cudowna planeta" odc. 1 nowego dok. serialu japońskiego o Ziemi 12.20 Animals - program ekologiczny 13.00 Express Dimanche-wydarzenia tygodnia w satyrycznym zwierciadle 13.15 100 pytań do... Macieja Prusa 13.55 Kino familijne: "Daktari" - odc. 10 serialu przygodowego USA 14.40 Rebusy 15.05 Nieuchwytne... niewidzialne... nieznane - program o Tadeuszu Kantorze 15.15 Festiwal WRO 91 16.00 Dziś są moje urodziny - Tadeusz Kantor 16.15 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu: Wojciech Mann i Krzysztof Materna 17.10 Sport 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Losowanie Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej - transmisja z Nowego Jorku 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Spóźniony bohater" - film fab. (wojenny) prod. USA 23.30 Jazzowe talenty - konkurs pianistów jazzowych w Kaliszu 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 Bailey’s Bird — serial przyg. 7.30 Castaway — serial przyg. 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych 12.00 Hour for Power — progr. relig. 13.00 Sable — serial 14.00 The New Adventures of Wonder Woman — serial s-f 15.00 Wolna amerykanka 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial obycz. 17.00 The Love Boat — serial 18.00 Hey Dad — serial obycz. 18.30 Hart to Hart — serial 19.30 The Simpson — serial rys. 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Pearl (cz. 1) — dramat 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — inf. ze świata filmu, rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 6.00 Pilote — belgijski mag. sportów motor. 6.30 Koszykówka 8.00 Bowling 9.00 Sporty wodne 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Golf z Sun City — retransmisja 10.50 Golf 11.00 Snooker — Mistrzostwa Świata na żywo 13.00 European Truck Festival 14.00 Boks 16.00 Golf z Sun City — retransmisja 18.00 Sporty zimowe — Olimpiada’92 18.30 Revs 19.00 Go 20.00 Formuła 3000 — Mistrzostwa Japonii 20.30 Tajski boks na żywo 22.00 Inside Track — formuła I 23.00 Golf z Sun City — retransmisja 24.00 Żeglarstwo 0.30 Koszykówka 1.00 Amerykański futbol w college’ach 2.00 Rajd crossowy 3.00 Boks w USA 5.00 Rugby MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.30 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości filmowe 14.30 Teledyski prezentuje Ray Cokes 18.30 Week in Rock — tygodniowy przegląd informacji muz. 19.00 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes — wywiady, migawki z koncertów 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe 23.30 Headbangers Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 1.30 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą Sat 1 7.30 Mensch, Dino! 7.55 Addams Family 8.20 Ollies total verrückte Farm — serial anim. USA 8.45 Thundercats — Die starken Katzen aus dem All — serial anim. USA 9.10 Drops! — quiz 9.35 Boże Narodzenie w Niemczech (cz. 2) 10.00 Tier + Wir — show 10.30 Das filmende Klassenzimmer — kryminał dla dzieci 11.05 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 11.10 Im Banne des Unheimlichen 12.45 Bingo 13.10 Fantasy Island — serial USA 14.05 Kino News — nowości kinowe 14.30 Lane, Königin der Amazonen — film przyg. RFN, 1964 15.55 Strandpiraten — kanad. serial przyg. 16.20 Drops! — quiz 16.55 Adlerflügel (Eagle’s Wing) — ang. western, 1978 18.45 Sat 1 Blick — wiadomości 18.50 Sat 1 Sport-club 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Edelweiss’91 — muz. ludowa 21.55 Sat 1 Wetter — pogoda 22.00 Talk im Turm — talk show 23.15 Wiadomości i sport 23.25 Der Gorilla — franc. serial sensac. Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku